Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator initialization method, a manipulator, and a manipulator system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, from the viewpoint of reducing stress of a patient, a treatment tool is inserted into a channel of an endoscope, or a multi joint arm having the treatment tool at a distal end part of the endoscope is provided, the treatment tool is inserted into a body from a small hole made in a patient's abdomen or the like, and various kinds of treatment are performed under endoscope observation.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-104854 describes a manipulator including an operation command part that is grasped and operated by a human's hand, and a working part that is detachably provided at the operation command part and has a grasper movably held by a distal end of a rigid shaft via a joint.
The operation command part is provided with an actuator block having a drive motor, and pulleys of the actuator block and the working part are detachably coupled together via an alignment pin.
A locking plate that sets the position of each pulley to an origin position of the working part is capable of being mounted on each pulley.
In order to perform treatment with such a manipulator, the working part is set to the origin position, for example, to a state where a movable part is extended in a straight state, by mounting the locking plate on the pulley of the working part from which the operation command part is detached. In the actuator block, the drive motor is set to the origin position of the motor. Then, the locking plate is removed from the working part, and the actuator block is mounted. Accordingly, in the manipulator, initialization is performed in a state where the origin position of the drive motor and the origin position of the working part coincide with each other. Therefore, the operation of starting driving from the origin position of the working part can be performed according to the operation of the operation command part.